


A Deal With The Devil

by CrypticGabriel



Series: Five Nights at Flute's [October 2014] [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Eren's new neighbor is rather peculiar. But curiosity has gotten the better of him.





	A Deal With The Devil

_The sky was starting to get_ darker as Eren Jaeger was heading home after a long day at work. He breathed out a relieved sigh. His apartment was right down the street. Then he could relax and do what his heart desired. And that was sleeping of course. He couldn’t stand the extremely busy schedule that his job had entailed, and he wished that he had more strength to do so.

If only he had a little bit more guidance from his family. Unfortunately, both of his parents were gone by the time he was eleven years old. Although they didn’t get to teach him much, he did get some lifelong lessons out of them. And that was to always respect the people you work for.

Maybe he shouldn’t respect them as much as he was, because they obviously did not deserve it. However the reason for their behavior was none of his business.

 

He sighed heavily and slouched down against the couch once getting inside his small apartment. He kicked up his feet on the coffee table. Sometimes he really did wish they were still here. He needed their guidance now more than ever. They left way too soon for him to even absorb the idea of being able to do things on his own. But now, over ten years later, he was on his own and fortunately secure.

But still… it would be nice to have them around. It would be so much easier on him. He wanted them back. Maybe he was just having these thoughts because this is around the month that the both of them died. His mother died first when he was ten. A year later that same month, his father had passed.

He glanced at the door when hearing a knock at the door. He sighed heavily. “Who the hell?” He got up and answered. “Oh… hey, Jean.”

“Hi,” he said and shook his soaked hair out. Eren assumed that it probably started to rain before.

“What brings you here tonight?” He took him inside the apartment.

“Dunno, I just wanted to stop by.” He looked across the hall. “Did you get a new neighbor or something?”

“You mean across the hall?” Eren shrugged. “I guess I did. I don’t pay attention.”

“They’re really creepy.” The blonde shuddered. “They came out and were like, ‘Hey, do you want me to grant a wish for you?’ Like, what the fuck?”

“Must be some bullshit fortuneteller then,” the brunette sighed. He sat down on the couch again. “What’d you say back?”

“Nothing, I knocked on your door. They gave off a weird vibe though.”

Eren pursed his lips. “I see. Did they bother you at all?”

Jean shook his head. “Nah, they were just creepy.”

He looked over at his door. “I’ll be right back, I wanna check it out.”

“Have fun.” His friend went over to his fridge. “I’m gonna steal some food from you. Do you mind? No? Thanks pal.” He took out some deli meat.

Eren rolled his eyes. “Just don’t make a mess.” He stepped outside the apartment and went across the hall. Just looking at the door did give off a strange feeling in his gut about that place, but he just let it pass off as just some ordinary nerves and knocked on the door. He lived in this complex for three years, weird neighbors wouldn’t be the worst thing he ever encountered.

But he had to admit that it was a little startling when his neighbor quickly answered the door and gave him a big smile when seeing him look at them.

“Well well,” they chuckled. “I didn’t expect any visitors.”

“I’m sure you probably didn’t,” he smiled. “I live across the hall, and I wanted to come over and welcome you.”

“Oh, there’s no need for that,” they insisted. “I know you live over there. And you have your boyfriend there too?”

“Well, he doesn’t live _with_ me,” the brunette blushed. “But yeah, he’s over there. He said that you talked to him when he came inside.”

“Oh yes,” they smiled, blowing some hair out of their face. “Jean was just anxious to get away from me, I assume.”

Eren froze. “Wait, how did you know his name?”

“Oh, reasons.” They held out their hand. “I’m Hanji.”

He stared at their hand and reached his own out slowly. “And… I’m E—”

“Eren Jaeger.” They smiled and shook Eren’s hand. “Very nice to meet you.”

“How did you know _my_ name?” he stammered.

“Reasons, I said,” they grinned. “But if you’re really that curious, here goes. I know everything. I know the past, present, and future of everyone I meet. And I can give them something that their heart most desires.”

Oh great. They were a crazy person, just like Jean basically predicted. “Uh… sure. And I’m the president of a law firm.”

“Nope. You are a crew person at McDonald’s _and_ a freelance writer.”

Eren stepped back. “Okay, have you been reading through my mail? You can get arrested for that?”

“Still don’t believe me?” they asked. “Would you like some more proof?”

“…No, I wanna go back in my apartment to make sure that my boyfriend doesn’t eat all of my turkey breast from the fridge.”

“Correct.” Hanji nodded. “Also, he did eat all your turkey breast from the fridge.”

“Will you stop doing that?!” He walked over to his door. He should have walked inside his apartment, but of course he lingered way too long and looked back over at Hanji. “What are you even trying to get at anyways?”

Hanji shrugged. “I just know the one thing that you have been wanting for the longest time that no one could ever give you. Your one, greatest wish.”

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You do not.”

“Your parents,” they said softly. “Your mother died when you were ten, and your father when you were eleven. You’ve been really missing them lately because of stress, haven’t you? You just want them back to guide you through this troublesome time.”

This was getting a little scary. “Listen, I don’t know who you are or what you want, but I’m not giving you anything, okay? I’m going back to my apartment.”

“But wait!” Hanji called. “Don’t you want to hear the best part?”

“What?” He should’ve just gone back into the apartment beforehand. “What’s the best part?”

They had a devilish smirk on their face. “I can make that wish become a reality, Eren Jaeger.”

The brunette stiffened. Too good to be true. “Yeah right.”

“No, I can,” they insisted. “I can make sure that you get to see your parents again. Alive. And you are going to thank me later.”

“That’s impossible!” He shook his head and moved back to the doorknob.

“Can I prove it to you?” they asked.

“Well, if you insist.”

They nod, and they look over at the television screen inside. “In about thirty seconds, there is going to be breaking news about a car accident on Bleaker Street. Three dead, one critically injured.”

Eren stared at the screen. “Yeah right, bullshit.”

Just as he turned back, he heard a reporter say something faintly on the news and that made him stiffen.

_“Breaking News tonight. Just moments ago, there was a collision right here on Bleaker Street…”_

He breathed shakily. “T-that’s just a coincidence. Unless if they say there are three dead and one critically injured, you are still wro—”

_“There are three of the passengers that had died instantly, and one is critically injured. The medics are taking him to the hospital immediately to look him over and inspect the damage that has been done.”_

Eren paled. It really happened. He looked at Hanji with wild eyes. “Okay… I’m officially freaked out. What do you want from me?”

“It’s not what _I_ want,” they insisted. “It’s what _you_ want. And you want to have your parents back, correct?”

“Well yeah, but…” He hesitated. “I didn’t think that it would actually happen, you know what I mean?”

“Of course I do.” They moved closer and grinned. “But like I said. I can make that wish of yours become a reality.”

The brunette was _actually_ considering their offer now. “Alright, what’s the catch?”

They shook their head and smirked. “I knew that I couldn’t get to you that easily.” They sat back. “It’s nothing really major. You want two people to come back to life, right? So I’m gonna have to sacrifice two other people that are still living.”

He froze. “You mean, you’d have to kill people?”

“Only two,” they insisted. “But it’s not that big of a deal who I kill, right? I mean… your parents are very valuable to you.”

“They are,” he said. “I want them back more than anything.”

“Because I have my eye on two people already.” Hanji rubbed their chin thoughtfully and kicked up their feet on the coffee table. “All you have to do is say that you accept the consequences, and your wish is granted.”

“…That’s it?”

“That it,” they affirmed.

Eren snorted. “That’s so fucking easy. Of course I’ll accept.”

He was going to get his parents back. He didn’t care about anything else.

“You will? Or are you?” Hanji raised a brow. “Remember… your parents have been dead for ten years. There is no telling how they will appear.”

“I don’t care!” He was getting so excited that there was a swelling rage because they were not granting his wish any sooner. “Come on, I accept!”

There was a tense silence for a second. Hanji gave a nod and looked out the window. “Very well.” They smiled. “This shall only take five minutes.”

Eren didn’t think he could wait any longer. This was really happening, he could feel it! And Hanji was giving him the one thing he had wanted for _years_. His parents. And just in five minutes… now four after he had just checked the clock in the middle of the apartment.

“Why don’t you go and relax now?” Hanji mused. “Soon they will be here. And you will be able to give them a warm welcome, hm? Go on.”

He nodded and stepped outside. He quickly went across the hall, a thrill running down his spine.

“Jean.” He quickly called out and looked around for his boyfriend. “You wouldn’t believe what just happened when I went to see that creepy neighbor across the hall.” There was no response for several moments. “…Jean?” Eren stepped closer to the center of the room. “Jean… are you still eating? I told you about not taking too many cold cuts.” He stepped into the kitchen. “Jean, this isn’t funny.” He didn’t see him anywhere.

Eren suddenly felt a tinge of fear. He remembered Hanji saying that they needed two sacrifices in order for his wish to be granted. They didn’t mean… _No._

“Jean?” He rushed down the hall when realizing he was not in the kitchen like he thought he would be. He checked his room first, the air filled with the panicked calls of his name. Finally he stopped by the bathroom, seeing the light on and the door slightly ajar. He quickly stepped inside.

The first thing he saw was Jean’s foot. His eyes scanned over him and it fully sunk in that his boyfriend was lying in an unnatural pose on the bathroom floor. He covered his mouth at noticing a little pool of blood forming where his head was. He shook his head and stepped back.

“Shit!” he cried and knelt down beside him. It looked like he must’ve slipped and hit his head on the bathtub. “Jean, get up!” He shook him, refusing to believe that Jean was one of the people that Hanji had chosen. They knew that he was Eren’s boyfriend, they wouldn’t do something like that! Would they?

“Jean!” He felt his eyes water and he gripped the cooling shoulders, his fingers running through the material of his shirt. “Fuck… I didn’t ask for this! Jean!” He looked over at the door. He got up quickly to rush out of the apartment. “Hanji! You didn’t say you were going to sacrifice Jean!”

Eren opened the door, and his eyes immediately widened when he saw who was already standing there… Or what.

It was one person. One body. But… there were awkward stitchings and the expressions did not match up at all. The face was split, like it belonged to two different people. It was the same for the misshapen, grimy body that it was attached to.

He couldn’t help but let out a horrified scream as he tried to slam the door on them. He didn’t want it anywhere near him. But as soon as he was at least a couple yards away from the door it was quickly kicked down.

“What the fuck?!” He couldn’t possibly step back anymore, and he stared into the eyes of the pursuer… only to be more shocked than anything else. “M-mom? Dad?!”

It was his parents… fused together! And together they looked absolutely horrifying. He couldn’t look at them and was petrified that this was even happening right now. Why did this happen?

“Hanji!” He shouted in hopes that they would hear him across the hall. But try as he might, he just couldn’t get to them. And he was as far back against the wall as the apartment would allow.

And it was not enough to keep him away from the one thing that he had wished for.

–

 _The apartment was in shambles by_ dawn. Two dead bodies were sprawled on the floor, one by the window and the other in the bathroom. It was already starting to smell rancid inside. And that was because of the grotesque being by the names of Carla and Grisha but were neither of the two. The figure was standing right in the middle, staring around and perceiving the area with its split brains and contrasting personalities.

Hanji knocked on the door some time later. They looked around, not even giving the monster any acknowledgement. All they were focused on was the two corpses inside. They were apathetic, but played a coy surprise all the same.

“Oh dear…” they hummed and stepped closer inside. “Well… he got what he wanted. I hope he was satisfied.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
